Sempiternal Youth
by SmolDust
Summary: A 19 year old Hiccup Haddock receives a phone call from his father that turns his life around in the best way he could imagine. Things seem to finally be going perfectly for the college student- until a mishap at a party occurs that involves his best friend. /multi-chapter, Hiccstrid, college AU


More often than not, the age of 19/20 feels like puberty all over again. Humans rediscover themselves, and accept change, for the most part. This absolutely included the day Hiccup was sitting in his college dorm, playing Starcraft, just like any other day that he was caught up with homework (it was only the third week of the semester after all). While the outside world saw change in its leaves and weather, hues of orange growing on trees, Hiccup's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Hiccup answered, noting the caller id was his father.

"Son! I have grand news!" Stoick replied in a rush, Hiccup almost didn't catch what he said. His father was rarely this excitable. Before he could inquire, his father continued, "You're mother!"

The 19 year old boy's eyes widened, "... what about mom?" He rarely heard his father speak of his mother. Hiccup still maintained contact with her, but it had been a while since he had seen her in person. Maybe last Christmas was the last time he saw her? He couldn't be too sure.

"I'll cut straight to the point. She's moving back home"

Hiccup's eyes started to sting, he took a deep breath, "Dad, thats great news!" About 3 years ago, his parents separated, but never filed for divorce. He always had hope that there would be a slim chance they would get back together, and it seemed his wishful thinking wasn't just wishful.

His cat, Toothless, rubbed against his legs, purring, almost as if he knew. Hiccup scratched behind Toothless' ears, the four of them together made the family feel complete.

They talked some more, discussing what weekend he would come home to visit his mended family.

* * *

Shortly after getting off the phone with his father, he went back to playing Starcraft. His second year of college was starting off fantastic, he was caught up on homework, his parents had gotten back together, and he STILL had time to play Starcraft.

Nothing could ruin this moment.

Except maybe his cousin/ roommate, Snotlout, who had just stumbled into their room.

 _"Heyyyy_ Hiccuuuuuuup!" His older cousin, who hailed from Brooklyn, wavered a bit as he walked over to where Hiccup was seated at his desk. He leaned over Hiccup, "Whatcha doing? Playing 'World of Starcraft' again?"

 _Bacardi dragonberry rum..._

"No, Snot, its just 'Starcraft'-Wait a second- Are you drunk again?!"

Snotlout only chuckled in response.

"ITS ONLY 3PM?!" Hiccup gestured frantically at the clock.

"On a Saturday!" Snotlout drew up finger guns

"Snot, I- ugh, never mind" Hiccup rubbed his temples, knowing there was no reasoning with Snotlout, drunk or sober. "Just go drink some water okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," his cousin sloppily drank from a water bottle he pulled from the fridge. "OH! Here's an idea!-"

"No Snot, no ideas!"

"You know, usually you're telling the twins that. But ANYWAY, I could go for a coffee, feeling kinda sleepy. I heard **Astrid** just perfected her latte art at the cafe she works at around the corner. Ahh, I'd love to admire her caffeinated vision!" Snotlout sank onto his bed.

Hiccup sighed, "We can't bother her at work-"

" _Shouldn't_ , but we can!"

"Can you at least sober up a bit first? I'm pretty sure Astrid would be very turned off by the state you are in".

It was more than enough to convince Snotlout to chug water and sit still for even an hour, but to be honest, Hiccup didn't care too much what Astrid thought of his cousin. Him however, he couldn't place why, but he cared a lot about what Astrid thought about him. She was one of his best friends, as were Ruff, Tuff, Snot, and Fishlegs, but he valued her opinion just a smidge more than the others.

* * *

"Well now that you're a bit more coherent, I need to let you know about some family matters", Hiccup couldn't help grinning. Him and Snotlout, who sobered up after a few hours, were on their way to the coffee shop Astrid worked at part time. It was nearly 8pm, which is when her shift ended. Hiccup continued, "My mom is moving back home"

Snotlout gave Hiccup a pretty rough pat on the back, nearly knocking the scrawny boy over, "Aww, Aunt Val and Uncle Stoick _finally_ sorted their crap out?"

"You say finally, but remember you were one of the people that said it was wishful thinking" Hiccup scowled.

"Nah, doesn't sound like me! But actually, I'm happy for your parents"

Hiccup nearly did a double take. Was his cousin, Snotlout Jorgenson, actually showing some form of **compassion**?

"And it makes me realize that they are the relationship goals I aspire Astrid and I to be!" The stocky boy fist bumped the air, as if the whole world were cheering him on.

 _Spoke too soon_

"I'm still trying to convince her to go to the party at the sorority house down the road tomorrow night-"

"On a Sunday night?! Wait wait wait, you know that Astrid is not at all interested in going to parties and even moreso on a Sunday night! She took all 8 ams this semester!" Hiccup knew there was absolutely no way she would agree to this.

"Uh, Hiccup, not all of us just like to sit in our room and study Norse myth and play 'Heroes of the Starcraft'-"

"Just _Starcraft_ , Snot"

"-whatever, some of us like to actually go out and have a good time" Snotlout huffed, "Plus, the twins will be going and I know she'll want to see whatever shenanigans they get up to"

"Oh god..." Hiccup rested his head in his hands, "What're they up to this time?"

Snot tried to hide his grin as they walked into the coffee shop that Astrid worked at, _Stormfly Coffee._

"I have no idea-"

"Augh- Snot! I know you are in on it!" Hiccup exasperated, tossing his arms in the air.

"Hey! If you're going to cause a commotion, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave", the blonde barista leaned across the counter, giving her friends a challenging look, all while smiling.

"Aha- hey Astrid! Sorry for the noise," Hiccup apologized as he and his cousin walked up to the counter. Snotlout nudged him to the side, subtly, causing Hiccup to make a small cry of protest, "Yeah, sorry _babe,_ wont happen again! I'd love a hot mocha, with an extra dash of looooove~" Snotlout clasped his hands together, attempting a doe-eyed look. Astrid stared, amused, pressing her lips together to hold back her laughter.

"Snot... you do know you just... did that. In front of the employees, in front of me, in front of Astrid, in front of the customers-"

"More of my love to go around," he cut off Hiccup, then leaned towards Astrid, "Don't be jealous, love!"

"OKAY yep, you are a lost cause" Hiccup sighed.

Astrid giggled, "I have five minutes left of my shift, I can make your drinks before I punch out. But uh, sorry Snot, I don't have any love to put in your coffee or give to you"

Hiccup handed her a $10, "I'll pay for our drinks, the rest is your tip. I'll just have a small latte"

"Awww Hiccup, you know money can't buy love-"

"W-what- shut up, Snot!" Hiccup crossed his arms as they crossed the store to where the espresso bar was. Astrid worked diligently as she brewed their drinks.

Hiccup admired her craft, despite it being a part time gig, something about how she pulled the shots and spent some extra time creating art with the steamed milk that made him feel like he was floating. Maybe it was her passion and dedication to even a part time job, maybe it was the way her lithe hands moved, maybe it was both.

"One Mocha for Snotlout" Astrid placed the cup on the counter, Hiccup noticed he heart.

"And you told me you didn't have any love to give!" Snotlout snapped a cover onto the cup and took a cautious sip.

Astrid huffed, but otherwise ignore him. "Hiccup, yours is almost done. Sorry it might take a moment, I'm trying something new"

"No problem!" Or maybe it was the eager look in her cyan colored eyes as she worked away. She was cute all the time, but certain mannerisms of hers made Hiccup really, REALLY want to hug her.

"Alright. One latte for Hiccup!" Astrid set the latte on the counter, "Hope you like the design! I saw a video online and it made me think of you"

Hiccup tried to quell the red in his cheeks by shear will, coughing quietly, "That's uh, really neat". _Neat, that's the word you pick?_ The lanky boy broke into a smile, "A dragon..." The lines were smooth and delicate, contrast to the intimidating nature of the beast. From neck to horns, Hiccup loved it. "Astrid, its-" But she had already gone to the back room to clock out.

* * *

The trio took their time walking back to the dorms, enjoying the somewhat warm night, probably one of the last of the year. The twins planned to meetup with them, along with Fishlegs, back at the dorms. The majority of Saturday nights were spent going back to someone's dorm or apartment usually for a movie, chatting, and sometimes tequila shots.

The walk back was quiet until Snotlout piped up, "RIGHT. Astrid, there's a party tomorrow at Gustav's suite-"

"No"

"And I was thinking- No?! You don't even know what-"

"Snot, common sense says 'your friend is bringing up a party, they're probably going to suggest you go'. I'd rather not, plus its a Sunday night!" As Astrid said this, Hiccup raised an eyebrow and smirked at Snotlout.

"Jeez, so both of you are boring now? Hiccup I can understand-"

"Hey!"

"-but Astrid, what do you have against parties? You drink with us, this is no different, aside from the fact that there will be more people than just us" Snotlout was trying his best to convince her.

"I am not boring" Hiccup muttered.

Astrid let out a long exhale, "That's cause I trust you guys. I mean, the twins can get out of hand, though it's kinda endearing-"

"The twins will be there!" Snotlout pointed out. "I know you can't pass up an opportunity to see what shenanigans they will get up to."

Astrid opened her mouth to protest, but quickly shut it as she admitted defeat in this argument.

"Fine. I'll go"

"Weeeeeell in that case, the only lame one here is-"

"I'll go" Hiccup announced.

Snotlout stared quietly at his cousin for a few seconds. "I mean I didn't think you cared to prove you aren't lame-"

"I want to go. Maybe it will be good for me to get out of my room and meet new faces" Hiccup cut off Snotlout.

"It will be more fun if you go anyway" Astrid patted his back, "I'm glad you're joining"

Hiccup offered a warm smile to her, though slightly concerned. _Calm the fuck down Hiccup. She's 19, she can handle herself. No need to feel over protective._

Soon the trio made it back to their dorm, heading to the room that Fishlegs and Tuffnut shared.

"Huh, that's weird, they left the door slightly open" Snotlout noted the door being cracked open, hearing the twins and Fishlegs on the other side.

"I almost forgot! Hiccup, I ran into-" Astrid was cut off by Snotlout shrieking. A chalk eraser, that had been wedged between the door and the frame, fell onto him when he pulled the door open, causing him to be covered in white dust.

Nearly identical laughter erupted in the room, Ruffnut holding her phone up, shaking slightly as she cackled.

" **You two** " Snotlout shook his fist at the pair.

"Hold up, let me rewatch" Tuffnut pulled the phone away from his sister, replaying the video, Fishlegs joining to watch the video as well. Tuff burst out laughing when Snotlout's shriek was repeated on the phone.

"Oh boy..." Hiccup hid his face in his hands, sighing.

"That is going in the vine compilation-"

" _Tuffnut"_

"Fiiiiine, but we're keeping it" Tuffnut handed the phone back to his sister.

Ruffnut snickered as she pocketed her phone. She was a music major, and played the drums in a band she had formed last year, called _Smidvarg and the Gang_. Her twin counterpart, Tuff, was an art major, and when not pulling pranks, usually participated in the drama club.

"What's the movie in question for tonight? I'm feeling _300_ or _Braveheart_ " Astrid sat on the couch next to Hiccup. He couldn't say he was surprised that she had picked those movies.

Unanimously, the group picked _Braveheart_ to watch.

* * *

Hiccup felt a slight buzz after the many shots that was had through out the movie, with one final shot had in honor of William Wallace when he was executed. Snotlout yawned as the movie ended, "Jeez, watching the Scots in all their glory is exhausting" His eyes were opening and closing, before finally he conked out, head resting against the back of his chair. The twins lost interest half-way through and were currently sitting in the corner, whispering to each other, though Hiccup heard Ruff pipe up about what she planned to draw on Snot's forehead in permanent marker.

Fishlegs couldn't help but clap in his lightly tipsy state, "Ahhh, the legacy of William Wallace lives on! One of my favorite movies- oh! I almost forgot to feed Meatlug" He got up and scurried over to the opposite end of the room, where his pet turtle, Meatlug, sat patiently in her glass containment, "Sorry girl, I promise to be more consistent with your dinner time!"

Hiccup chuckled, he couldn't ask for a more entertaining and heartfelt set of friends. High school had been rough for him, but it seemed like once he got to university, things slowly went uphill. And already his second year of college just kept bringing more and more good news and good vibes.

He turned to Astrid, "I forgot to tell you, my parents decided to get back together. So one of these weekends I will be going back to visit and help my mom move back in"

Astrid nearly squealed, "Aww really? I'm so happy for them! And for you too. I know how hard it was on you when they separated". She gave him a reassuring smile, "This is really great news".

"I'm really happy for them too... Honestly I was starting to give up hope that they could mend things. You know how stubborn my dad is. The things they couldn't get past... but it seems my mom was eventually able to make him see things differently. I'm just glad things feel normal again". Hiccup felt a rush of emotions from earlier. He wouldn't be able to get back the years of his youth while his mom was gone. He was growing up and all he could do was move forward.

Astrid yawned, leaning her side onto Hiccup, head resting on his shoulder. She often did this while in the deepest pits of exhaustion, but recently it made Hiccup's skin prickle and face flush.

"Do you want me to walk you back to your dorm?"

"Mmm no" She mumbled sleepily.

He leaned his head back and began to doze off, barely awake when he heard her light snores.

Things really did seem to be okay for once in his life and Hiccup Haddock could not complain.

* * *

 **AN: Ahh its been a while since I have written anything at all so I am rusty in the worst ways possible. Constructive criticism is always welcome! I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Thanks for reading 3**


End file.
